


Moving Mountains

by CherryMilkshake



Series: Who would have thought you'd be a big softie? [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryMilkshake/pseuds/CherryMilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love is a new experience for Inquisitor Adaar. He can only hope it doesn't all go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from [_Moving Mountains_ by Thrice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GiVXR4CZNZA). And [this is Inquisitor reference](http://40.media.tumblr.com/ed3e4bf7761c4231f93bc380954b1156/tumblr_o1swz9YV8E1qh2pnuo1_1280.png) if you like.

Rumors about Inquisitor Adaar and Dorian Pavus started long before they actually kissed. Granted, they started mostly because there were rumors about everyone and Inquisitor Adaar. He made for interesting rumor material, both because of his status and his  _exoticness_  as a qunari. There were more than a few salacious whispers about what lay beneath his clothes, for instance, and those had begun as soon as he became known as the Herald of Andraste. **  
**

But for his part, Inquisitor Adaar, more comfortable being called by his name, Bernart (Bern to his close friends), mostly ignored the rumors. He didn’t pay much attention to be perfectly frank, was really mostly amused by them, even the gross ones he probably should have attempted to quash. He made Josephine’s life as ambassador more difficult than she really deserved. At the very least, he felt bad about it.

He had never really thought much about his attraction to men before. It was just another quirk of personality as far as his parents were concerned. He and his mother used to go to the village every month for supplies and they got into the habit of commenting on the attractiveness of the men in Qunlat as they walked by. It was one of the few times he ever used his parents’ native tongue with them—they had been very insistent on his learning the common tongue. Their mutual interest was a point of closeness and affection for them, even if their tastes differed wildly.

So when he had accompanied Dorian to Redcliffe after showing him his father’s letter to Mother Giselle, he was taken aback by how much  _weight_ Dorian’s sexuality carried, in his life and in himself.

And when Dorian impulsively kissed him that evening, Bern realized he wanted to see where this went.

–

Bern was no stranger to sex really, but he was to having it with a human. His own sexual experiences were limited to a few members of the Valo-Kas—quick things, more like scratching an itch than anything especially intimate. Talking to Iron Bull had confirmed Bern’s suspicions that this was likely a holdover from his friends’ days under the Qun. It had been fine for what it was, but the romantic tales heard in the village square, sung by a sweet-voiced woman in the summer, had always intrigued him.

Sans clothes and staff, Dorian seemed so delicate and small. At first, he touched Dorian like he was afraid to break him.

Dorian didn’t put up with that for long.

Bern had never been ridden before, but staring up into Dorian’s face, watching that careful smirking facade melt away, gripping those tense, slick thighs and buttocks, feeling Dorian shudder around him in release… By the Maker, it was sex unlike any he had ever experienced.

It took several nights of this, the two of them gleefully experimenting with positions, for Bern to realize that this… this might not just be sex anymore.

Rolling over and tangling Dorian in an inescapable pile of limbs in order to murmur words of praise that made him puff up with his usual prideful boasting but also brought a luminous blush to the tips of his ears.

Counting the moles on his body, fingertips ghosting over brown skin illuminated by firelight, finishing with the one behind his eye and kissing it as punctuation.

Feeling warm from the tips of his ears all the way to his toes when Dorian fell asleep and spent the night for the first time.

Bern was an idealist. He liked to think of himself as someone who saw the hope in every situation. So, when confronted by feelings of what could only be love, he told Dorian almost immediately.

It hurt, watching the confident Dorian fumble, his gaze averted, as he explained how love had been for him in the past, how little such things meant in his world, where pleasure was taken and forgotten, sealed away like something shameful.

It hurt, when Dorian didn’t say it back.

But Bern decided to move forward despite it, leaning down to kiss the crown of Dorian’s head, only for Dorian to grouse about being treated like a child and about how he was perfectly normal height,  _thank_  you very much, and how Bern was just much too tall—though certain aspects of his proportions were quite appreciated.

And Bern knew that his feelings had been heard and accepted, though perhaps not yet returned.

Bern tucked his pillow under his head and horns and pulled Dorian on top of him, where he fit perfectly under his chin, their chests pressed together. The fire crackled, the wind howled through the mountains, and the room was quiet but for their breathing.

They lay in bed there for a time, Bern combing his fingers through Dorian’s hair, smiling each time he was able to make it look absolutely atrocious before Dorian reached up to smooth it expertly back into place.

Dorian wondered aloud what they were doing, if this was what a relationship was like.

Bern shrugged and wrapped arms around Dorian’s back. “Neither of us really know,” he said. “Which means we can make our own rules.”

Dorian thought about that for a moment. “So if I said ‘yes’ to this being a part of a relationship, would it make you happy?” he asked, turning his head so he was resting his chin at the junction of Bern’s collarbone.

Bern smiled. “Yes.”

Dorian nodded and went back to resting his ear on his chest. “Very well. Then this is something that’s part of our relationship. I’m considering later adding a book to this mix so that we can at least pretend to be doing something productive.”

Bern chuckled. “As long as my face isn’t where you put it,” he said warmly.

Dorian laughed too. “No, no. Other things go on your face,” he explained, scooting up onto his arms.

“Really?” Bern asked, looking down at him. “What kinds of things?”

Dorian leaned up and kissed him. “Like  _my_  face.”

“Among other things?” Bern’s eyes glittered as he smirked.

Dorian smirked back, shifting so that he was straddling Bern’s chest. “Yes,” he said, beginning to strip away his clothes. “Among other things.”

Commissioned from [illusbal](http://illusbal.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
